


But I Thought...

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018-2021 [12]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "'You thought wrong. Now get back inside...'"
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Jori Collections 2018-2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945861
Kudos: 67





	But I Thought...

"One more peep out of her and I _swear_ ," Hayley Ferguson vowed under her breath as Tara—her bestfriend—checked on Trina's slumbering body piled on the couch amongst a mountain of pillows. A thumbs-up was given. "Thank _God_ ," she groaned, collapsing against the couch. "When is that Louise gonna be here?"

"I don't know. She better get here soon," Tara grumbled, sitting down beside her. Both jolted once Trina moved, only to groan and slump back to a motionless mound. The television bore nothing of entertainment, which is something both desperately needed by that point. "I can't believe they made us baby-sit _her_."

They both looked at Trina.

"I know. They better get here soon," Hayley said sourly. "We were better singers anyway. _And_ I would've been a better girlfriend. That bitch would be lost without him."

"Yeah. I doubt that Louise would even like her enough to—" Hayley arched a brow. "I'm saying _before_ she took off the make-up and stuff," Tara explained hotly. At that, her bestfriend couldn't help but agree. And sit up at the sound of a car. "Is that them?"

"Hopefully." Hayley got to her feet as did Tara, and they both scrambled around for their things (which had managed to get everywhere). Within minutes, they were at the door. Eagerly, it was opened to the brisk, late-night/early-morning air.

They doubled-back at the quiet moan. Confused, Hayley stared, the two figures looking towards them. Her eyes widened. The bitch and Louise. Kissing. Against a wall. Her confusion grew to shock once she saw that the bitch's hand was resting quite comfortably along Louise's stomach, hitching the crop-top and undershirt to show more copper skin.

"But I thought," Hayley murmured blankly, with Tara by her side.

"You thought wrong. Now get back inside," the bitch snapped. The two girls at the door blinked dumbly. "Oh, you're done when _we're_ done."

There was something like a drunken _yeah!_ from inside the house. Hayley and Tara, in unison, whined. Their end to the night was not going to be as fun as Louise and the bitch's.


End file.
